1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electric device having a tilt mechanism, which is capable of adjusting a tilt angle of a panel device with respect to a main body of the electric device.
2. Related Art
An electric device having a tilt-adjustable mechanism to adjust tilt angle of a panel device, such as a liquid crystal panel, with respect to a main body of the electric device is known. The tilt-adjustable mechanism may include, for example, a frictionally-holding mechanism to hold the panel device in a tilted posture by use of frictional force. For another example, the tilt-adjustable mechanism may include a ratchet gear to maintain the panel device in the tilted posture. When the ratchet gear is used in the tilt-adjustable mechanism, engagement between the ratchet gear and a ratchet may be released by an effect of a spring.